


Dream Team Oneshots

by MooseySquirrel



Category: Dream Team (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Claustrophobia, Comfort/Angst, Developing Relationship, Dream Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Oneshot, Other, Pain, Permanent Injury, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Requests, Secret Relationship, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, more to be added - Freeform, tommyinnit has claustrophobia, tubbo's a good friendo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseySquirrel/pseuds/MooseySquirrel
Summary: Hi! This is a mix of oneshots that you can request!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), More - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	1. Hi!

Hi! My name is Square.

Because I've been feeling raw of writing ideas and such, I decided to make this!

Here you can request anything you wanna see between any mcyt. (If I know them of course)

Some characters that I know / can research - there are several more

Dreamwastaken

GeorgeNotFound

Sapnap

Badboyhalo

Skeppy

TommyInnit

Tubbo

WilburSoot

Ships are okay as long as they are not including a minor or someone who requested not to be shipped. Like I know Dream and George said they are okay with it, but if at any point in time that they say they are not I will take down anything I wrote that included them as a ship. 

Also. Please be respectful. I am a human with a life sometimes. Sometimes it'll take me a while to write, and I will apologize for it. Just please know that I have other things outside of this. Thank you. 

Now! I can do anything but smut! I can do heavy angst, character death, so on and so forth. I can also do fluff and happiness. I will try to make each chapter at least 1000 words long. 

Have fun and request away!

-Square.


	2. TommyInnit has Claustrophobia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hi! If you have any time , I have a request to make. Can you please do some Tommy angst where he has claustrophobia? If you search on archive tommyinnit in characters and claustrophobia in tags you can see some stories about what I mean. I'm not very good at wording things so can it be about angst and comfort? Like he gets trapped somewhere small and beforehand he gets into a fight so the only person there to help him is unsympathetic and leaves him there then some angst and someone else helps/ comforts him? ( Sorry if it's too much ) Thankyou ☺️”- RubberDuckie
> 
> “Please do this @MooseySquirrel and when I searched up TommyInnit in characters and claustrophobia in tags I couldnt find anything” - Gachawatermelon396 
> 
> Oml I am so sorry that this took me literal ages to get to. I started school up again and my grades went bye and im in math class rn. Hope this works! (Also. I am working on the other requests but I also have some other ideas planned!!)

“Well maybe you should leave!” Tommy shouted. He wasn’t upset at Wilbur. He was just the nearest person to take his anger out on. 

“Maybe I will..” Wilbur growled out lowly before he logged out to join a new server, the text at the bottom of Tommy’s vision flashing for a second. Tommy sighed heavily, rubbing at his face. He didn’t mean to lash out at Wilbur. He was just upset. That didn’t mean anything though. 

Tommy shook it off and started walking down their path, trying to work off steam. It didn’t help that he did the same exact thing to Lani and Tubbo only hours prior. He just needed to work off the anger. That’s it. 

He walked for a while. He had emptied his inventory before, just needing to walk. He raised an eyebrow when he heard a pressure plate push, trying to look around to see what happened. But he stepped forward. And then he fell into his newly made prison. One of Lani’s new traps. He took some damage, ankles throbbing. He didn’t worry about that though. It was the small, two block space and several blocks deep he was worried about. He shut his eyes tightly. He hated small spaces. Absolutely hated them. He struggled to keep himself calm. He managed to be calm for at least an hour before he started to freak out. 

Tommy scratched at the cobblestone walls desperately, the cage of his getting tighter and tighter. He was sure he was going to be crushed within the next couple of seconds. The walls kept getting closer. His nails were already bleeding from scratching at the walls. 

“T..Tubbo please!” He cried out, his voice cracking. He wished he had his pickaxe but it was in his chest at home. 

“Tubbo please!” He shouted desperately. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. It was becoming too much. The walls slowly got closer, suffocating him. He wasn’t even sure if Tubbo was actually on. But he was panicked. He eventually heard a voice and reached up. 

“Tubbo..!” He cried out. He wasn’t even sure it was Tubbo. He was just grateful that the small space filled with light. He blinked rapidly, clearing his eyes. 

Wilbur was the one looking down at him. It was several hours later. 

“Serves you right, Tommy. Maybe you should learn to keep your anger in check.” He said, glaring a little as he closed the space up again

“No.. no no. Wilbur please!” He cried, his voice cracking. But Wilbur was already gone. Tommy scratched at the walls again, sobbing out in terror as he collapsed. He pressed his back against one of the walls, staring at the other. It got closer and closer until he couldn’t breathe anymore. And that’s when light filled the space once more.    
“Tommy?” A voice asked. Tommy instantly gasped and looked up. 

“Help please..” he croaked out, letting out a quiet sob afterwards. Hands instantly helped Tommy out and placed him on the grass.

Tommy worked on controlling his heaving breaths. Tubbo wrapped Tommy into a hug, murmuring to him. Tommy eventually calmed down to slight shakes. 

“I’m sorry, Tommy.” Tubbo whispered, burying his face against Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy didn’t respond, just holding him close. 

They stayed there for a long while before Tommy slowly started to stand, tugging Tubbo with him. 

Tubbo gently led Tommy to his house. “Get some rest, Tommy..” He murmured softly, leading him to the bed. 

“Thanks, Tubbo.” Tommy breathed out as he laid down. 

Tubbo watched him for a minute before he went to lay down on the couch. 

Tommy woke up in the morning, feeling a lot better but still exhausted. He paused at the sight of Tubbo passed out on his couch. He sighed softly, running a hand through his hair before he sat down next to Tubbo. 

The other gave a silent hum and cuddled close, being extremely cuddly in his sleep or early stages of waking. Tommy, used to this, just turned on the tv and waited. 

Tubbo started to wake after a few minutes, shifting around. He yawned and woke up. He murmured and shifted so he was sitting in Tommy’s lap, leaning his side against his chest. Tommy shook his head fondly at his affectionate friend. He held him close and continued to watch the tv. 

“Mmm. Warm.” Tubbo whispered. Tommy laughed softly. 

“Good. You sleep good?” He asked and looked at him. All he got was a nod in response. Tommy shook his head and held him close. 

“Thank you. For being there, Tub.” Tommy said after a while. 

Tubbo just hummed. “Shouldn’ve happened in the first place.” He whispered, his words slurring a bit. He yawned immediately after, relaxing fully against Tommy. 

“I know.. But thank you.” Tommy sighed softly. 

“You’re welcome, Tommy.” Tubbo responded after a minute. 

“You’re my best friend. I wasn’t gonna leave you.” He murmured. 

“You’re my best friend too, Tubbo.” Tommy smiled, relaxing. 

“Yeah.. my bestest friend.”


End file.
